Splatoon Highschool nightmare
by Dark the inkling
Summary: Pugette just turned 14 and moved to inkopolis 2 weeks ago. He also just started High School. the first days were normal.he made some friends. But as the days went on he found a secret room in the school which had a torn apart document of something that happened 10 years before then. He stated to become suspicious of his teachers. Will him and his friends discover the secrets?
1. Chapter 1: Inkblot HighSchool!

**Note: I was originally going to have this fanfiction set in the Splattale universe but I decided that as much as I love Undertale I want to make stories without a game I've made every fanfiction with.**

Hey...I' m Pugette. I'm 14 and moved to inkopolis 1 week ago. And even though school is only 3 days a week and 4 hours I still hate that I have to go to school. Like honestly, why do we waste our time on school work when we can be playing Turf War or sipping an Ink Smoothie at the beach talking to all the ladies. Unfortunately it's a secret answer locked away in the principals vault of secrets. But this school year was different. Here's my story.

I was awoken to my alarm clock.

"Woah who is playing Nasty Majesty?" I sat up in my bed.

It gets me every time…

"Oh...it's just my alarm clock."

'stupid' I thought.

I looked at the clock.

"7:34? Holy carp I gotta go to school...for the first time in 3 months." I sighed ate breakfast and got my bag and waited at the bus stop.

It was strange...I didn't have any friends at Inkopolis like I did at home.

I sighed and took out a picture of me and my best friend when we were 8.

Her name is Arglye I knew her since she was 8 then she her dad got a job here in Inkopolis and they moved out my old down, Calamari County.

'Could she be in this school?' I thought.

'No way...she couldn't have possibly moved in this area.'

The bus came and I got on it.

I sat near the back and took out my phone.

I looked at the news on Splatnet.

'Rapper Goodyshin releases new hit single, Marie makes a new talk show blah blah blah' I thought.

"Hey never seen you around?" I heard a male voice in the seat next to me.

"Well I just turned 14 and moved to Inkopolis..." I said.

"Oh that's cool! Most people from around this area that all go to the same school lived in Inkopolis before they were 14." He said.

'Now I got something else to be worried about' I thought.

"Hey, mind if I sit next to you?" My eyes widened a bit most people never talked to me back home.

I nodded and he sat next to me.

"So what you lookin at?" He asked glancing at my phone.

"Just the news..."

"Yo bro Goodyshins new single is dope!" He exclaimed.

"I-I don't really listen to rap."

'Oh great so another thing that I don't like that others do.'

"Yo you seem pretty cool bro." He said.

"T-thanks." I said scratching the back of my head.

"You wanna meet my friends when we get off the bus?" He asked me turning on his phone.

"Sure they are dope as carp!" He said a little bit to loud.

"PYRA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" I heard the bus driver said.

"I'm sorry!" Pyra quickly said everybody on the bus snickered.

"Your name is Pyra." I stated.

"Yes, I know strange name right?"

We talked about mostly turf war for the next 10 minutes before the bus stopped at a school.

The strange thing is it was straight in the middle of the streets.

It said in big green letters "INKBLOT HIGH SCHOOL!"

We were all let in and were in a big hallway with lockers and doors to classrooms.

We were all required to get a combination lock at the front desk.

I opened my locker and put my bag in and kept my essentials.

"So your the new kid Pyra was talking about?" I looked over and saw a girl leaning against her locker.

"Y-yeah I am..." I said in an awkward tone.

Pyra and an O-octoling girl came over to where the girl was.

"Yo Pinces what's up!" Pyra said doing some kinda handshake.

"Pugette this is Pinces and Octilliny." He said.

I sort of started to panic.

"A-are you alright?" Pyra asked.

"S-shes a-an OCTOLING!" I almost screamed.

Octilliny's face went pale and she looked upset.

"P-puggete s-shes not like the others, and now she's upset!" Pyra said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"O-oh I-I'm sorry I thought you were l-like an undercover Octoling s-solider or something." I nervously said.

"Oh so an Octoling undercover wouldn't wear a hat or anything?" Pinces said.

I immediately felt remorse for her.

"I-I'm sorry...I really am!" I exclaimed.

She smiled a bit.

"It's fine I get it a lot anyways and I understand why you reacted like that." She said.

I didn't expect her to take it that well.

"Good boy!" Pyra said.

"C'mon boys lets get to class..."Pinces said.

The suffering had already began as we met our period one teacher.

His name was and he was already one of those mean teachers.

"Alright class! Welcome to...MATH!" He said in a over dramatic tone.

"There will be no class clowns in this class! You are here to learn. I will give you a packet and you must answer all the questions! This is to see what you know so DON'T ASK WHY YOU HAVE IT!" He said passing out the papers.

The rest of the classes were a little more chill. Met my art teacher and she hates me. The Turf War instructor was really nice though.

But one teacher gave us the creeps.

Period 6...history.

Me and Octillian were in the same class and we next to each other.

"Hello class!" The teacher introduced herself as .

"I look most of you and I see amazing Inklings that are ready to learn!" She exclaimed.

Octillians excited look turned into a confused look.

"M-maybe she didn't see you." I suggested.

That seem to reassure her a bit.

Octillian raised her hand to ask a question about what we were going to be learning.

"Ahem, OCTOLING don't you see I'm speak?" She walked over to her desk.

"I-I" She struggled to formulate a response.

"No excuses you don't talk when I'm talking!"

An Inkling boy that obviously didn't here the teacher say no talking as she Is talking to Octillian.

"Yes dear?" She gave him a warm smile.

"U-uh will we learn about those gross Octoling's that used to live underground?" He asked.

"Yes we will learn about those scum!" The teacher exclaimed smiling.

Octillian started to look about like she was gonna cry.

'I can't believe she would answer the Inkling boy but not Octillian...and that boy is horrible.

Well my first day of High School is off to a great start I guess...


	2. Chapter 2: The Shooting of 12997

Me and my new friends headed to Inkopolis square right after school.

Everyone was worried about Octillian.

"What happened?" Pyra asked? 

"It's the teachers..." I said my voice drifting off in the wind.

"That's expected." Pencis said with a sigh.

"A lot of Adults have strange dislikes towards Octolings." Pencis said.

We tried to cool off by playing some Turf Wars that seemed to do the trick.

Pencis was a roller girl. She used the Kraken Splat Roller and was pretty good at it. She seemed to be the aggressive type, pushing in to attack the enemies and making room for us to ink the ground.

Pyra seemed to be on of the those edgy sniper kids with a modified splatterscope that was Bolt Action and seemed to be really useful in ranked battles. He seemed to have an 'ink saber' as they called it. Which was basically a sub on certain weapons which had a line of ink coming from the under barrel of the gun which would vanish upon contact with an opponent.

Octillian was a Dualy girl and used a modified version of them. She put them with 3x increased roll distance but she could only roll once.

"This is your host Judd!" He declared.

"Quick overview of the rules. 1. no taking enemies weapons. 2. If you do participate in physical combat no grabbing an enemies throat or anything that will take a long time to splat the enemy. 3. If your ink tank is damage jump off the map so it will get repaired.

3…

2…

1..!"

We were playing on Moray Towers.

I decided to try to spend more time covering ground this round.

I went around the Towers and went face to face with an enemy.

I quickly splatted him and swimmed up one of the towers.

I got splatted by an enemy who used his splashdown who also managed to take out Pinces in the process.

"Your pretty good!" Pencis told me over the communicator.

"Nooo I'm not good at all!" I said then splatted 2 players the enemy team.

"And you jinxed yourself!" Pencis said laughing. I felt my face warm up as she said that.

After the match I figured out that we had won and leveled up to rank 9.

'Just one more level up and I can play ranked battles!' I thought.

We played Turf War for a little while then decided some food from Crusty Seans food truck will be nice.

We had some toasted seanwhiches for dinner and went to the Shole to play some games.

"Something you might not have known about me is that I am a GOD at arcade games!" Pyra announcement being very proud of himself.

I rolled my eyes and played some game in the arcade.

It was a game where you had a splattershot and you had to shoot at Salmon.

About 3 minutes into the game Octillian put a coin and played with me.

"A-are you okay?" I asked.

"What?"

"You know...about what happened in school." I said.

She frowned a bit.

"I-I'm okay...just I'm sure our History teacher just had a bad day." She tried to reassure herself.

For some reason I highly doubted that.

"Y-yeah I'm sure that was it." I lied.

We were out of the arcade in 30 minutes.

I looked at my phone.

"It's 6:20 think we should head home?" I asked.

"Yeah, we probably should..." Pencis said.

20 minutes later…

"We live in the same apartment building?!" I said shockingly.

"Actually...a lot of kids in our school live here. It's cheap, has the most rooms in Inkopolis, and it has amazing food!" Pyra explained.

We signed into the main office and went into the elavator.

And conveniently we all had a room next to each other.

Before I was about to walk into my apartment Octillian gave me 'the look'.

My face instantly turned red.

She gave me a big smile when she saw my blush.

I went into my apartment and looked out the window.

"Night in Inkopolis. Beautiful as always." I said out loud.

I sat down on my bed and decided to watch TV.

"Ya'll know what time it is!" Pearl said in her little chair.

"It's Inkopolis news time!" Marina exclaimed.

"So we have some big news for you squid kids today!" Pearl said touching a button on her chair.

"The next splatfest in gonna be the first where we will have multiple people perform!" Marina exclaimed and pressed a button showing one of the many people performing.

"So we know ya'll love him and we are going to have Squid World performing tomorrow night!" Pearl said and Marina looked extra exicted."

"Also, for 3 hours we are going to have 8 vs 8 Turf Wars just to see how chaotic it can be!"

"We got more big news for ya'll Squid Kids!" Pearl said jumping out of her chair.

"We are going to be performing in schools in a month!"

Marina pressed a button and showed a screen of the schools that were going to be involved.

'Zapy middle school,Tenkatak High School,' "INKBLOT HIGHSCHOOL!" I almost screamed out loud.

Off The Hook is going to be performing in my new school!

'This is gonna be Pyra's big day to meet Marina!' I thought as I remember Pyra telling me how much he loved Marina and listened to her singles more that the Off The Hook songs.

Within the next minute I got a call from Pyra.

He went of fanboying about how Off The Hook is going to perform in our school.

I was pretty excited as I've been listening to them even before I loved to Inkopolis.

I watched the news for the next 3 hours. Mainly just about singers new songs, new stages that were going to be in Turf Wars, some more bones of those extinct 'humans' as the scientists called them.

I fell asleep though…

 **Tuesday…**

I woke up at 6:20 and actually had time to eat breakfast, get dressed, brush my fangs, etc

I got on the bus and sat next to Pyra.

He was still looking super excited about Off The Hook.

"Soooo how do you feel?" I asked him sarcastically.

"You already know!" He said trying to contain his excitement

The bus ride to school felt long even though it was only 15 minutes.

30 minutes later…

7:20

period 2 Math.

"Alright class!" The teacher shouted.

"Who can answer 3x + 2x?"

Octillian raised her hand and she was called on.

"75!" She answered.

"Good, for an Octarian." I couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment. By the look on Octillians face she couldn't either.

The rest of the class was us answering questions that the teacher asked us. Boring…

After class it was locker break. I went to get my lunch money when I spotted something strange.

It was the wall next to my locker which was on the very end the locker line but it was werid.

It seemed to have an almost invisible outline.

I went up to it and touched it with my index finger.

It pushed back right when I touched it.

I looked around and no one was in the hallway. I was shocked, I just unlocked a secret door in a school!

I stepped through and it looked like a janitor's closet but it seemed to have newspapers on the desk.

I looked for a few of them and their dates were old. Some dating back to 12987.

One particular newspaper caught my eye. Killer in Inkblot High School!

I looked at the date 12997.

I read the first page my body shaking.

'Inkblot High School was suddenly attacked by an Inkling with a Splattershot JR. The killers name was Fredink Squidpendiz.' My eyes bulged open.

' is related to him?!' I thought.

'His sister, Anna Squidpendiz was said to have waited for him in the lobby and as he attacked people she just walked to class and acted like it was a normal day. Even sitting at her desk as students were huddled in the corner and asked her teacher for her homework. When the dust settled she came out of the school unharmed and returned home like nothing happened. Some people reported that the only people who were killed were ones that felt the Octarian's being locked underground ones who felt even a little sympathy for them.' I heard the bell for 4th period and quickly took the newspaper and shoved it in my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3: The Heartaker

**Author's notes: I just wanted to say, thank you for the support for this story so far. It's gotten more attention in the last few days than any of my other stories.**

I decided after school I'd show my friends what I have found…

3 hours later…

"Yo Octillian!" I said panting.

"What's wrong?" Octillian asked a look of worry in her eye.

"So during locker break I was going to get my lunch money and there was this secret door and it had this In it!" I showed them.

Octillian read it through and her eyes bulged.

"And you found this in a secret room in the school?"

I nodded furiously.

"That's c-creppy. Not only is she always acting strange but she let her brother shoot up a school. And it says that from that day on she hated Octolings. "Her brother died at the sence and when the police questioned Anna she didn't know what they were talking about and said everyone was at school except the Octoling lovers."

"Y-yeah it is strange..." I said.

"Did you read the back?"

"No..."I said in embarrassment.

She turned the paper around and read.

"After they questioned Anma the police searched the school and two police found a secret room and they never came out alive. There are rumors of a secret series of tunnels in the school but the rumors don't explain what might be inside. With no evidence with this linking to anything else in the school the school was reopened and it's been normal ever since." She looked up at me after she read.

"Whats with that look on your face?" Octillian asked me.

"We are gonna meet up with Pencis and Pyra and tomorrow after school look for these secret tunnels!" I exclaimed.

"Pugette…they are just rumors. Plus, if they are real then the teachers are probably doing experiments on kids." I said trying to convince her.

"And the police wouldn't go looking."

"You have a point...but we are not going and it's for your own safety." She took me by the arm and pulled me away from the school."

? POV.

"W-what do you want?"

A women walked over to me with a chainsaw.

"W-wow, please I-I don't even know whats going on." I tried to hold up my hands put they were tied up.

"AHHHHHGGGGGGHHHH" I screamed as she planted the chainsaw in my chest.

She stopped, took it out of me and took what I could only assume was my heart.

I didn't know how I was even still alive.

I was alive but I felt like I was missing half the pieces to a puzzle.

"The rumors were true...you do have two hearts." The women said putting one of them into a jar.

She cut the ropes and took my arm.

I tried to break loose put she had an iron grip. I could feel her long fingernails digging into my arm.

She opened a door and through me into a room with other Inklings around my age.

They were all crying or looking for a way out.

They all stopped when she walked in.

Half of them huddled into the corner and the other half tried bowing to her so she didn't attack them.

"Stupid children!" She said digging her nails into one of the Inklings necks.

They looked around 15 and had green hair.

"PLEASE NO!" She cried and thrashed as the women put her long finer nails into the girls neck.

The poor girl only had a few seconds to cry out before she started choking,

And then she fell lifelessly on the ground.

The other inklings that were bowing quickly joined the group that was huddling.

She walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: The 'figure'

**Sorry I haven't been writing that much it was thanksgiving break and I had to spend time with my family**

The past few days were normal if you could say.

I showed the paper to the rest of my friends they didn't know what to think. But we did agree on one thing. Something was very wrong in this school. We have became very suspicious on most of our teachers.

We asked some of the kids in our school if they knew anything about it and most of them said no but one.

"Greeish." I said to him in the hallway.

"What do you want freak?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew anything about this?" I took out the newspaper and handed it to me.

He began to read it and his eyes grew wide.

"After school,8:30, you and your freak friends come to my apartment. I know what happened on this day." He gave me back the newspaper and headed to class.

8:30

"This is where it Is I believe." Octillian said looking at the address book.

I hesitantly knocked and Greeish opened the door.

"Good, you managed to find me. Now come inside." He said rushing us in.

We stepped into a room with a couch, a TV, kitchen and brightly lit green carpet and orange walls.

"Wow, this place is nice..." Pencis muttered.

"So, your here to know info about that newspaper right?" He asked.

We shook our heads yes in unison

"The reason I know a lot is because the father was in the school when this happened and was shot in the chest. He survived and he made a full recovery."

We stayed silent.

"Now you should probably sit on the couch because you are going to in here for a while." He gestured to the couch.

He had the lights turned off for some reason.

I could have swear I saw a figure hanging out of the window but told myself it was nothing.

"So...you are probably mostly thinking about Anna or ."

We nodded our heads yes.

He started to sweat.

"S-she wa-" His words were cut short by a figure jumping into the window wearing all black.

'Damn it you should have knew it was something Pugette.'

It held two knives and tired to attack Greeish.

Luckily, Greeish is a tough guy and was able to punch him in the stomach.

The figure jumped back and pulled out something.

My eyes grew wide as I saw what it was.

It was an ancient weapon that the Elder race used! I knew that some people had them but I didn't think normal Inklings would.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" I screamed as the figure fired the weapon at Greeish.

He was able to take cover before the bullet landed.

Lets pause for a second. You must be wondering how I know all this stuff about Elder Race tech? Well lets just say my dad is an Archaeologist.

Unfortunately, the weapon was suppressed so it didn't make that much noise.

Pencis took a single Dualy that she kept in her pocket just in case Greeish tried anything. Lets just say Greeish gets in lots of fights.

She got out from cover and shot at the figure.

It took the shots, weak but not dead.

The figure's armor seemed to be protecting itself even against High Tide ink which is military type Ink. How did she get it? Her dad is a cop and she was able to smuggle a mag or two.

The figure recoiled back and shot at Pencis. She rank to behind the kitchen counter and waved for us to follow her. Pencis shot at the figure a few times giving us time to run over to her.

"Listen, Greeish you and me are gonna take this dude on. Octillian and Pugette you two get the hell outta here!" Pencis said taking a few shots at the figure.

"Bu-" "No buts, you two need to get out!"

Before we could do anything Greeish rammed into the figure sending it flying out the window.

Police came an hour later and we explained the situation. They thought it was just some criminal trying to steal our money any not what we knew it was.

The next day we were extremely suspicious of our teachers. The thing was we don't know how many of the school's staff our involved. Hell, we don't even know if this had anything to do with the school. But then how could a figure jump in the window and try to shoot Greeish right when he was about to tell us?


	5. The Furious Four!

**Before this chapter starts, I have going to resume writing this story. Expect an update every other day. Also, I'm going to delve into the main characters pasts and lives a lot more. Also just a warning, acohol use will be present in the next few chapters. Also brand new undertale story soon. Yes, I know I just like my AU's.**

 **The Square, after school...**

"Who wants to try to try the new splat match mode later?" Pyra asked over a mouthful of his Seanwhich.

"It sure seems like an interesting concept, I do want to try it." Octillian says taking a sip of some Sqoda (Inkling soda)

They ate lunch, then stepped into the lobby. They chose Splat match and got launched to Mussle Forge Fittness.

Judge explained the new rules before the game started.

Pyra went for the high ground to snipe, and I rushed into the fray.

I was able to Splat a unsuspecting enemy before getting crushed by a roller. Pencis and me decided to flank and we managed to Splat to enemies. Pencis got splatted and the enemy knocked Puggete to the ground. "Well look what we have here!" A voice rung out in behind the person that knocked me to the ground.

The person was reviled to be Octas, Octillian's brother.

"You are so annoying..." I said clutching my head.

He let out a chuckle and motioned for his friend to pass him a splatter shot.

"You thought that after you beat my team in the tournament we would over it?" He asked grinning.

"Actually,yes." I said.

He just face palmed and cocked his weapon.

"Do you know what happens when you mess with the Furious Four?" He yelled slamming the butt of the gun into my head.

I started laughing.

"T-the Furious FOUR?! THAT'S THE DUM-" He interrupted me by shooting my legs.

"Shut the hell up." He said.

He looked at the special bar is grinned.

"My special is ready, and I have a modified Splatter Shot pro. And it just so happens that I bought the ink nuke mod."

He clicked the button and a huge middle fell from above.

"Mother-" I said before getting splatted.

The game ended and it was 20 to 50.

"I hate those guys!" Pyra said stomping on the ground.

"Maybe you've had enough turfwars for today, cmon lets play Spuidpex legends." Pencis said.

Everyone left except for me.

Out of the corner of my eye I swear I could have saw the figure that attacked us from yesterday

These chapters are gonna be short but more will come out. I'm gonna write this on mobile and I'm working on another undertale AU. Also that reference to Apex Legends totally does not mean I might make an Apex Legends story no way.


End file.
